


An Ace in the Hole

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finally gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Severus_Sighs Angst Fest. Beta read by Roozetter.

Severus had had a year to prepare for this moment. Ever since Bellatrix came to his home, questioning his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Not that she'd been wrong, of course, but she'd put him in a _difficult_ position and he had not appreciated that one bit.

Now, a year later, the deed done, it was time to repay her.

He stood near the window in Lucius' library and waited.

"You _summoned_ me, Snape?" Bellatrix said as she stepped into the room.

He didn't turn, not yet. "I did."

"I am not at your beck and call," she snapped.

He whipped around and shut the door with a wave of his wand. "In fact, you are. For _I_ am the Dark Lord's second in command now."

"He still favours me above others," she replied haughtily. 

"He favours me above _all_ others, Bella," he said, using her pet name. "Including you."

"What do you want, Snape?"

"Hmm." He put his hands behind his back and began pacing. "A very good question."

He walked nearer to her and, catching the scent of her heavy perfume, inhaled deeply. "What do I want, Bella?" he whispered in her ear, the front of him now pressed to her from behind, his arousal hot and heavy between them.

"I'll never let you fuck me, Snape," she sneered, stepping away from him. He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her back toward him.

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last woman on earth," he said, icily. He reached out and pressed his hand to her shoulder again, pushing her to her knees. 

"However…." He parted his robes, revealing his nude form, cock erect and at eye level. She looked up at him, hatred in her eyes, and that alone made this worth the effort. He put a hand into her hair and tugged her forward. "Mind your teeth or you _will_ regret it."

"You bast—" she began, but he shoved his cock into her mouth, her nose in his pubic hair. When she began to gag he pulled back and was slightly more considerate as he slid in and out of her mouth. It had been some time since he'd found pleasure by anything but his own hand. That it was Bellatrix intensified the emotion. A married woman, yes, but primarily the Dark Lord's fucktoy on her knees for him.

He moved his other hand to the back of her head and, widening his stance, fucked her face roughly, holding her still, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She let him, the whore, let him use her like the bitch that she was.

A final grunt and he was coming, pulsing his come straight into her throat. He pulled back and she sputtered and spit on the floor, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"You repulse me, Snape." She stood and smoothed down her hair.

"Likewise, Bella," he replied dismissively. "Now, get out." 

She strode toward the door, threw it open and then slammed it closed again, a book falling from the nearest bookshelf.

Severus bent to retrieve it. 

_Antivenins and How to Brew Them_

Now that he would be forced to deal with the Dark Lord and his familiar on a regular basis, he thought it might come in handy. 

He slipped the book into his pocket and Apparated back to Hogwarts.


End file.
